1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, development and commercialization of a system that is driven using inputtable/outputtable electric power information from a battery controller as it travels such as a vehicle equipped with a hybrid system using a battery and an electric vehicle have been advanced. These vehicles use the battery based upon information of the state of charge, the inputtable/outputtable electric power, and the like from the battery controller. The state of charge and the inputtable/outputtable electric power of the battery are calculated based upon information having been input via a variety of sensors such as a voltage sensor.